


Super Like

by blisskendall



Category: Kickthestickz, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisskendall/pseuds/blisskendall
Summary: “01:25 - PJTheKick super liked your profile”Chris keeps looking at the notification and starts to snort. There’s a lot of things going on in his head. Why is PJ awake at 1 am, why would he be in the area, why would he be looking for guys? Wait, is this even PJ? It can’t be, it just can’t be.





	Super Like

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was written by thisisaudwy, it's not written by me. I don't own any part of it. I only got permission to upload it.

**_“01:25 - PJTheKick Super Liked your profile”_**

Chris keeps looking at the notification and starts to snort. There’s a lot of things going on in his head. Why is PJ awake at 1 am, why would he be in the area, why would he be looking for guys, wait, is this even PJ? It can’t be, it just can’t be. Chris almost felt disappointment. This doesn’t sound good.

Chris and PJ made up their own code to find each other on the Internet and make sure they’re talking to the right person, and not a fan pretending to be one of them. They don’t use it much, but since it was one in the morning, Chris didn’t feel like randomly ringing PJ asking if he liked his Tinder profile or if that’s just a fan crushing his dreams or trying to get Chris to be part of some really weird roleplay.

01:44 Chris: _Howdy Spaceman?_

Chris got no answer. Well, either they are sleeping or that fan is taking a screenshot to share it all over the Internet. Great job, Chris.

02:35 PJ: _Howdy Space Cow-boy. U awake?_

Chris doesn’t say anything, but does decide to super like PJ’s profile back.

02:41 PJ: _I didn’t need you to pity-super-like me, yanno, talk 2 me?_

02:52 Chris: _I’m a gentleman. If someone super likes, I super like back. Whats up?_

02:53 PJ: _The only reason why I super liked you was because I figured you didn’t get those very often. I get plenty._

02:54 Chris: _So… you pity-super-liked me._

02:55 PJ: _Please take this as an improvement of your profile. Like skill recommendations on LinkedIn._

02:56 _Chris : You’re an idiot._

Chris smiles. He has no idea why he’s half asleep at almost 3 am while talking to PJ but he sure enjoyed it… Well, almost.

03:01 Chris: _I can’t believe you’ve just crushed my dreams._

03:02 PJ : _What dreams ?_

03:03 Chris: _Pffft, I have plenty of dreams. I may be depressed but I’m not dead inside._

03:04 PJ: _I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talking about dreams. :D_

Chris did feel a bit hurt by the statement. He knows PJ didn’t mean it, but in fact, he couldn’t be closer from the truth. But maybe this time it could change. 

__

__

03:15 PJ: _You know I was joking, right ?_

03:17 Chris: _We had a house, yknow ?_

03:18 PJ: _What?_

03:19 Chris: _In my dream, we had our own house, by the beach._

03:20 PJ: _I already have a house by the beach._

03:21 Chris: _Oh but this one would be much better. We’d had our own studio to make videos, a wall-painted green screen. You would use it more than I do, obviously._

PJ smiles.

03:26 Chris: _I would get my own meditation room, where I could write as well. It’s important to have our own space too, you know. It would also be the only room without any of your geeky sticky Ghibli Japanese crap.  
I haven’t figured out what the other rooms would look like. I guess I would let you decide on that. But I only have one condition: our bed would need to be big and comfy. I move a lot in my sleep._

03:30 Chris: _PJ? u there?_

03:31 PJ: _I like that._

03:32 Chris: _Well it could have been yours if you didn’t pity-super-liked me. Now I can’t tell our children our story, you ruined the magic for all of us._

PJ chuckles. He’s missed Chris sending long texts where his imagination just goes. It used to be a recurrent thing, whether it was on the phone or on the Internet. He thinks he has a fascinating mind. More vivid than his, and yet more deep. 

03:35 PJ: _I could still tell them that monsters decided to marry us. Like a modern version of Cupid._

03:37 Chris: _You say the most ridiculous things._

03:40 PJ: _What do you think a random morning would look like in the Kendall-Liguori household?_

03:42 Chris: _You mean the KFC?_

03:43 PJ: _We’re not living inside a KFC, Chris._

03:44 Chris: _No, I mean K F C: Kickthestickz Fortress Cocoon. But I wouldn’t mind having gay chicken every morning._

03:46 PJ: _Who’s saying ridiculous things now_

03:47 Chris: _But now that you mention it, I guess you’d have eggs in the morning like you usually do because you’re sugar-free. And you’d probably get me croissants delivered from a French lady because I’m a princess and I deserve to be treated as such._

03:51 PJ: _How would I get someone to deliver you croissants?_

03:52 Chris: _Look, I’m not in charge of the logistics here._

03:53 PJ: _We’d still eat together, right? I wouldn’t have to bring you the damn croissants in bed. I hate crumbs._

03:54 Chris: _Oh absolutely, I wouldn’t miss any opportunity to annoy you every morning. I just hate making breakfast, that’s all._

03:55 PJ: _Great._

03:58 Chris: _As much as I’d like to discuss which child we’re gonna have to sacrifice in order to get the other one to private school, I need to get some sleep._

03:59 PJ: _We’ll send the second one to private school, the first one will be our filming assistant. Goodnight space cow-boy._

04:01 Chris: _Goodnight peej._

Someone rang the bell at 9:15 am. Chris was getting very cranky and was ready to have a rant with the delivery man about how they didn’t let him sleep.

He opened the door.

“How did he do it?”

Chris decided he’d eat the croissants in bed, as a sign of rebellion.


End file.
